Kittens
”It’s...It’s happening!” : ''- The player’s spouse.'' .]] Kittens are NPCs that appear in Cattails. If you get married and obtain the nursery den expansion, your partner may ask if you'd like to have kittens. *Confirming "Yes." means you will eventually have kittens. *Confirming "Maybe" means you will not have kittens until next time you are asked & you say "Yes". *Confirming "No." means you will never have kittens and you will not be asked again. If you agree, you will wake up one day after sleeping in your den to your mate saying the kittens are here. The due date is between a minimum of 10 in-game days and a max of a year and two seasons. The litter will contain 1-4 kits, depending on the number of gifts given to your mate. Kitten Pelt Combinations : Due to the mount of kitten pelt combinations, refer to Kitten Color Combination Guide from the Cattails Forums. When your kittens arrive, you are asked to choose 1 of 3 options per kitten for their coat colors. The pelts will be a blend between both parents; changing pelts after birth will not alter the kittens' pelts. Due to the amount of pelts available and 12 different marriage candidate, and Custom Colony customizable cats. there are over 50,000 combinations. Including eye color that is blended or kept original. There are 12 filters and 2 parent filters, meaning 10 filters possible in different shades due to the game's algorithm. When your friendship with a kitten is LVL 5, you can wear their pelt on that save file. Kitten Growth Rate All kittens are born in the nursery. At first, you can interact with them but cannot gift them or speak to them. Instead, the game tells you what each kitten is doing, allowing insight to their personality. As the kittens grow and start standing, they start speaking. Soon, simple sentences and noises will mature into coherent dialog. Each kitten's personality has their own unique dialogue that changes as the kitten matures. It takes at least a season for kittens to start standing, allowing gifts and dialogue. Another season their first steps and you can begin adventuring together. Kitten growth rate varies. Not all 4 kittens will stand up uniformly. Birth order is irrelevant. The first-born might be the last standing, and the runt first. They will wander in the nursery upon standing but do not visibly move and simply "teleport" to an area. The kittens fully mature after at least two in-game years have passed. They will not pursue relationships, marry, have kittens, move out, or age once they reach adulthood. Kitten Training Once your kitten is mature enough, you can begin adventuring. They can hunt, gather herbs, and help you battle. Kittens are novices on their first trip. They will miss pounces, ignore herbs and deal little battle damage. If their health reaches 0, they return home for the day, but cannot die. (You can heal them by holding a healing herb and giving it to them.) Over time, they earn XP (shown below Health Bar) starting at level 0 - max level 10. Their skills are not separate like the player, so all activities will increase XP. Kitten Personalities Kittens can have 1 of 4 unique personalities. No two kittens are alike, so if you have four, they all have different personalities. Each personality has likes and dislikes, like other NPCs. "Quiet/Reserved" Personality Kittens with this personality keep to themselves, often using ellipses (...) in their dialogue and showing little emotion. Even when given liked items, they show restraint and meekness. They enjoy alone time and find peace in silence. They seem unapproachable, but they are courteous and gentle, once they warm up to you. "Adventurer/Explorer" Personality Kittens with this personality are bold. They often discuss their love of adventure. They are inquisitive with the player, and often ask about daily plans. They are energetic and love to play. They are skilled hunters. "Artistic/Creative" Personality Kittens with this personality are artistically oriented. Early on, they can be found humming and meowing melodies. They comment on your speech and write songs about beauty. They are talented artists. These cats are good foragers. "Quirky/Friendly" Personality This kitten speaks their mind, even when it is strange. They love stories and ask what you do on your daily trips. They are flighty and indecisive, but they love to please. Trivia *The "due date" is random. When reloading saves, you may or may not have kittens arrive that day. *The options available for kitten pelts is randomized. *You can only have one litter, even when divorced. There was a glitch that allowed multiple litters, but that has been fixed since the Custom Colony update. *Kittens cannot glow like the player's cat. Even under the influence of a Glow Potion or the Guardian Pelt from the main questline. *If your kitten doesn’t give you an item it is holding and you leave the tile, the item is lost. References Minimum Kitten Waiting Period (http://steamcommunity.com/app/634160/discussions/0/1499000547469845590/ ) Coat Combination Notation (http://cattailsgame.proboards.com/thread/4003/kitten-color-combination-guide ) Maximum Kitten Growth (http://steamcommunity.com/app/634160/discussions/0/1488866180598710476/ ) Category:Gameplay elements Category:NPC